Remind Me
by redbedroom82
Summary: Now we keep saying that we're OK, But I don't want to settle for good not great, I miss the way that it felt back then I wanna feel that way again. Bella and Edward have been married for 7 years and are in need of finding their love again.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy.. I own nothing.. Lyrics are Remind Me - Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood. Other songs may be brought in but the story I think will roughly be revolved around that one. Thanks and Hope you all like! And I know its short I just wasn't sure how it would go over with the Readers.. So let me know :)  
**

* * *

_We didn't care if people stared_  
_ We'd make out in a crowd somewhere_  
_ Somebody'd tell us to get a room_  
_ It's hard to believe that was me and you_  
_ Now we keep saying that we're OK_  
_ But I don't want to settle for good not great_  
_ I miss the way that it felt back then I wanna feel that way again_

* * *

I sat at the dinning room table staring at my wife of 7 years as she ate her breakfast. I tried to remember the last time we laughed together. Or the last time we cuddled on the couch watching a movie. Or actually went to see a movie.

My brother Emmett had called me out last night and as always I had agreed to go. Though this beer wasn't a normal one. This one was bought for me by a solemn faced Emmett and a worried looking Jasper.

_"Everything ok?" I asked as I joined them at our normal table with the beer already there for me. _

_"Not exactly. Look what I am about to tell you I shouldn't know. And well when Rose finds out I'm telling you she might actually kill me."_

_"Well then why are you telling me?" I was getting thoroughly confused now._

_"Because it's about Bella."_

_"What about her?" _

_"How have you guys been. Like really?"_

_"I appreciate the concern but where is this coming from?_"

_"Bella kissed another guy. Or well another guy kissed Bella."_

_"Excuse me?" How could she do that to me._

_"Well she told Alice and Rose about it." Jasper added quickly. "She said she feels horrible about it but in some way she liked it. That she got a thrill of being liked by someone again."_

_"Liked? Shes my wife I love her." I was dumbfounded. How could she not know that._

_"Look man, she said that she loves you but shes just not sure if you guys are 'in love' anymore. She said that for a long time you guys haven't been the people you were when you first got together."_

_"We dated the first time in 3rd grade, no shit we're not the same people."_

_"I think she means you aren't the people you feel in love with. Look the only reason we decided to tell you was because if things are really that bad then you should have known you could have said something to us. I'm your brother for christ sake. And Jasper has been in our lives since we were born."_

_"That's the thing. I didn't know she was unhappy. I mean I guess we haven't been ourselves in awhile."_

_"In awhile? Dude we hardly see you guys. And when we do its separately. Maybe you should try being like you were."_

_ "And that would be?" I asked. I didn't really notice any change in me._

_"Um, disgusting." Jasper added. "You guys use to maul each other. Alice use to tell me it was just the honey moon phase but you two were stuck in that state for so long and then we all graduated from college and then it was like work took over your lives and your relationship and dreams and goals took the back burner."_

* * *

Bella had been asleep when I got back that night. She had ordered Chinese food for her dinner seeing as I was out, but to be honest I can't remember the last time we had a real dinner together just the two of us. We were 25 and were already in a devastating marriage if I didn't do something about.

As I laid next to her last night I longed to hold her. I knew I should be angry about the kiss that happened between her and a co-worker but for me it just made me want to fight for her more. Jasper and Emmett said that she loved me, I just needed her to be in love with me again. I spent a lot of time trying to find my own feelings again. But all I kept feeling was scared that I would lose the one person I love more then anything in this world.

When we graduated and got married everyone said we crazy. That it would never work. That we were too young. But I knew then as I do now that she will always be the one for me.

"What are you staring at?" She asked breaking me from my jumbled thoughts.

"Nothing," I said standing and walking around the table. "Just my beautiful wife." I kissed her forehead as I passed and her jaw dropped. I didn't comment on it. But I needed her to know I still loved her. I couldn't believe our marriage had come to this. Some rut we had let ourselves get stuck in.

I grabbed my suitcase that sat by the door giving Bella one last look. She was staring back at me.

"I love you."

"I, um, I love you too." Her face went a little pale.


	2. Chapter 2

Been so long that you'd forget the way I use to kiss your neck

Remind me, Remind me

So on fire so in love. Way back when we couldn't get enough.

Remind me, Remind me.

* * *

_"Eww, will you two get a damn room." Jasper said pushing into me and Bella. _

_"Jealous." Bella said giggling. "I'm so glad we are back together. Lets promise to never break up again." She said giving me another deep kiss._

_"Promise. I love you Bella Swan." She nuzzled into the crook of my arm and turned back to the fireworks that lite the night sky. _

_"I love you too." Just then as the final fireworks were set off a group of people came up to our group one by one. Each with a long stem red rose to hand her; one for every year we had known each other. The final and 17th rose which was handed to her had a small black box tied to it. I untied the string bringing myself onto one knee. _

_"Bella Marie Swan will you marry me?"_

_"Oh my god! Yes Edward! Yes!" She jumped into my arms and the crowd around us erupted in applause._

* * *

Damn I was romantic back then. I thought as I remembered the night I asked Bella to marry me. As I drove my regular route to work I came upon a flower shop. I pulled over quickly hoping they were open.

"Hi I need to send 25 long stem red roses to Bella Swan at Lakes Law firm." Again one for every year we've known each other.

"What time sir?"

"As soon as possible." I knew she would be at work in the next five minutes.

"Alright here write the address and name down on here and here is a card if you would like to have that delivered with them." The middle aged woman walked to the cooler to tell someone to get the order ready. By the time she came back I had the papers filled out. I thanked her and went on my way to work.

**BPOV**

"Rose!"

"Jeez what?" She responded as I walked into her office yelling.

"Did you tell Emmett or did Alice tell Jasper about Jacob kissing me?" Her face was conformation enough.

"Maybe why?"

"Don't maybe me! They told Edward!"

"Oh my god what happened?" She seemed extremely worried.

"He complimented me and then kissed my forehead and then told me he loved me. All in a span of about 20 minutes. I can't tell you the last time that happened. Hell I can't tell you the last time we had sex with an emotional connection."

"Ok so your telling me that he didn't yell at you or leave you or whatever. He just complimented you. You do realize that sounds good right?"

"How is that good? What if he is going to sabotage me or he is so angry he is I don't know going to hurt me!"

"Really Edward hurt you? I think you have seen one to many movies in your life time."

"Whats with all the yelling?" Alice asked entering Roses office.

"Edward knows. Well Bella thinks he does because he complimented her and stuff this morning. Which just doesn't make sense but whatever."

"Rose seriously. If he knows this is bad."

"Well I know Jasper and Emmett told him." My mouth dropped open. "But they also told him the full story. So he knows you didn't allow him to kiss you he just did. But isn't this a good thing. He is fighting to keep you."

"I guess but I don't know what to do remember. Edward and I haven't been, Edward and I for awhile now."

"And maybe the thought of losing you made him realize that too. Maybe he wants to be that couple again. Did you ever think of that way?"

"No I guess not."

"I say just let it ride out. I know you said that you didn't feel like you two were 'in love' anymore but do you really want a divorce?"

"No."

"Then just try finding the love again."

_"Mrs. McCarthy?"_

"Yes." Rose said answering her intercom.

_"There's a delivery for Mrs. Cullen is she in there with you?"_

"Yes we will be right out. I wonder what it could be." She said after letting go of the intercom button.

I froze the second I seen the display of roses sitting on the receptionist desk waiting for me. The sight of them pulled at my heart strings as I remembered the first time I got roses. They were from Edward on the day he asked me to marry him. My breath caught because in that moment I knew they were from him and I knew there would be 25.

"Oh my god, they're beautiful!"

"They're from Edward."

"What how do you know that? You haven't even looked at the card." Rose said quickly taking a step towards the flowers.

"Fourth of July." It was all I had to say to make her stop and realize what I was talking about. She knew as well as Alice did what that day was. "I have to go." I said and I grabbed the flowers and left. No one stopped me and I was glad. I drove around town for probably an hour trying to think.

I didn't ever want to cheat on Edward and I felt like shit for being kissed by another guy. Granted I may not have kissed him back but I did nothing to stop it in that moment. I felt even worse when I realized that I liked the attention. It was then that I realized that my marriage was in trouble. And it was then that I realized I didn't want to spend my life without Edward.

If he wanted to bring us back to being close, I was all for it. But I need to clear the air with him. I should have been the one to tell him about that kiss not his friends. I should have been an adult about it. But I would be now. I needed to fix this. Us falling away from each other was not just his fault. I was the one that was help nailing the coffin shut by not being honest with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Remember the airport dropping me off

We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop

I felt bad because you missed your flight

But that meant we had one more night

* * *

"Hi." I said as Edward stepped in the front door.

Hey." He looked confused as to why I was sitting in the entry way of our house. "What smells good?"

"Dinner. Your favorite. Tacos."

"Really?" He looked shocked. The last time we had a nice meal together was, well I don't want to try and remember that long ago this was suppose to be about moving forward.

"Yea. I wanted to thank you for the flowers and maybe talk?"

"Yea that sounds good. Um, let me go change." He kissed my cheek rushing up stairs.

I was nervous as I made my way into the dinning room. I wasn't sure what I was going to say even though I had practiced this speech in my head a million times.

"Thank you, this looks amazing." He said sitting down at the table.

"Your welcome. And I'm sorry."

"For what?" He wasn't looking at me which was probably a good thing because I was giving him a dirty look for pretending he didn't know.

"For Jacob kissing me."

"Oh."

"Look, I am really sorry and I need you to know that I never sought him out to kiss me or anything. There was always innocent flirting at the office and I think I always knew it meant more to him then it should but I liked the attention so I never told him to stop." I blurted everything out before I lost my nerve.

"Ok, can I ask you something about all that?" I thought about telling him he did just ask me something but I refrained from trying to be cute.

"Yea sure."

"Why did you like the attention? Do you like this guy?"

"No, I don't like him. Not is a romantic way I mean. He's a friend that's it. And I liked the attention because I guess I wasn't getting it with you. It felt nice to be wanted again. To be chased again. For so long we have just passed by each other, after awhile I was just thinking you didn't care anymore. Or maybe you didn't love me anymore. I was scared to ask because I knew if it was true that you didn't love me then I would be lost without you. So then after awhile I think I just got use to just being here instead of being with you. Which is still no excuse to let a guy kiss me."

"I love you. I will always love you. I'm sorry I neglected you."

"You have nothing to be sorry about."

"Yea I do. We use to be a lot different. And then I started moving up at work and put all my effort into that and none here at home. I should have never let you think that I didn't love you. It's my fault that you ended up in a bad position with another guy."

"No you are defiantly not at fault for that. Please don't blame yourself. I shouldn't have allowed it to happen and I should have just been an adult and talked to you about the way I was feeling."

"But you should have never felt that way." He put his head in his hands. We had barely touched the food between our hurried conversation. "Can we get through this? Jasper and Emmett said you told the girls you weren't sure you were still in love with me."

"I, well, I love you. I just, I mean, we spent so much time not really being together that I think at some point I just I don't know. I want to be us again." I mumbled the last part.

"I want that too. I never want to lose you. Ever. I'm sorry I haven't been around enough but that is going to change. I promise."

"I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you about how I was feeling or about the kiss." He came around the table pulling me to my feet and kissing me deeply. Mt arms drifted around his neck pulling me closer to him. He put one hand in my hair as the other one drifted down my side resting on my hip.

"God I have missed that kiss." I breathed into his lips that still slightly rested upon mine.

"I hadn't realized it but I did to." He gave me another light peck. "Come on." He grabbed my hand pulling me towards the back of the house.

"What are we doing?" I asked as we reached the back door.

"Swimming." He opened the door to see that it was down pouring but still tried pulling me outside.

"Are you nuts its storming!"

"So? You use to love to swim in the rain." He gave me a daring look and I finally gave in and let him drag me into the rain towards the lake. Before we got there he started taking his shirt off.

"This is going to be freezing!" I said of the down pour joining him in taking our clothes off.

"So." He said turning to pick me up over his shoulder and running into the cold lake. We played in the water till our lips were blue. Not that we noticed right away because our lips barely parted.

We grabbed towels from the linen closet right inside the door laughing because of the race to get inside. Edward wrapped a large towel around my shoulders pulling me into him once again.

"I love you and if you ever doubt that again please tell me. I never want to fear losing you again. I never want to fear not feeling you in my arms like this."

"I promise. And I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Rated M... I know thats what it is already rated.. but yea.. This is that chapter.. lol.. if you don't want to read it then that is ok.. but I thought I would warn everyone. **

Do you remember how it use to be

We'd turn out the lights and we didn't just sleep

Remind me, Baby, Remind me

Oh, so on fire so in love

That look in your eyes that I miss so much

Remind me, Baby, Remind me

I wanna feel that way

Yeah, I wanna hold you close

Oh, if you still love me don't just assume I know

* * *

Edwards hands were pulling me into him. I stared into his eyes as he stared back into mine. The memory of our first time together came flooding back as I got lost in that look he was giving me, the same one from that night, the look that I knew meant he loved me, that I would spend the rest of my life with this man.

His movements were slow and careful. His kisses were soft and sweet. The smell of the rain drifted around us.

I let the towel fall to the floor as I closed the remaining space between us.

He moaned into my mouth as I wrapped my arms around him tighter. He picked me up with ease pushing my back to the wall as I put my legs around his waist.

He dropped a hand to my thigh letting it wandering up my leg. He pushed his way in between us playing with my clit. I squirmed at his touch.

He moved his hand away taking a better hold of me and moved us away from the wall and in the direction of our room. Coming up for air I moved my mouth to his neck leaving a trail of kisses and bite marks from his ear to his shoulder.

He moaned letting his head fall back losing his balance a little. I giggled. He knotted his fingers into my hair pushing my lips back to his.

He set me down on the stairs and moved down my body with his kisses. Giving each breast attention and moving on down to my stomach.

His hands massaged my body as he worked further down. He kissed and bite the inside of my thigh leaving little hickeys.

"Oh my god!" I moaned as his fingers entered me and his amazing tongue worked its magic. I gripped the carpet on the stairs as his long tender fingers found my g-spot.

He trust his hand faster into me as the muscles in my legs began to twitch and I felt myself being pushed over the edge into climax.

His mouth covered me licking everything up. My legs were shaking as he made his way back up my body. I felt numb.

His lips met mine again and I could taste myself on him. I moaned again as his tongue found mine. I found movement in my body again pulling him upwards making his lips leave mine.

He gave me a questioning look but I just smiled moving down a step. I took his dick into my hands licking the tip and he almost collapsed on top of me.

"Bella," My name came out heavy and harsh as his knuckles turned white with force against the stairs.

I took him fully in my mouth, touching the back of my throat with the tip. My throat tightened feeling the need to gag but it made Edward squirm more as it put more pressure on him.

His hand found the back of my head as he began thrusting into my mouth. Knowing I couldn't deep throat often I started using my hand to suffice what I was missing with my mouth.

I felt his body shake just a little and then i tightened my hand on his base taking his balls into my other massaging them as I push his dick into my mouth as far as I could.

It felt the hot salty liquid hit my mouth and Edward's movement slowed. I licked him clean and then let him move back down my body to place kisses everywhere.

"That," kiss, "Was," kiss, "Amazing." His mouth found mine again and he took my bottom lip into his sucking and biting it.

He wrapped his arms around my waist picking me up again and moving in the direction of our bedroom once again.

He gripped my ass as I pushed my hand between us to play with him some more.

I moaned loud as I felt him grow hard again in my hand. I teased him slightly by placing the tip right at my core letting him feel how wet I was yet again.

"Oh my god!" My back hit the wall again and he pushed himself all the way in me. I gasped in pleasure. He attacked my neck again while thrusting in me roughly.

"Hmm, faster." I moaned out and wasteing no time he obeyed. I knotted my hands in his hair pulling.

Without taking him self out of me he moved once again towards our bedroom.

I moved my hands to his shoulders leaning back slightly to move slowly up and down as he walked.

We dropped to the floor of the bedroom because he couldn't take another step with me still fucking him.

He slammed in and out of me hard as I screamed in more pleasure then I had felt in a long time. I felt myself go over the edge into another orgasm as he countinued.

I pushed against his chest making him get up and I pulled him to the bed to push him down onto it. As he laid there I moved his feet over the edge placing them on the ground.

He tried to sit up but I forced him to stay lying down.

"No," I smiled and his eyes widened as I turned to stand up and straddle him giving him a nice view of my ass as I moved up and down slowly at first.

I moved faster as I felt his hands tighten on my hips.

"Play with yourself. I want you to come with me. Please baby." I listened and began toughing my clit. He sat up and took over my own hand work as I pushed him farther into me.

My walls began to contract again and his other hand gripped my leg as it began to shake with his body.

He stilled my movement as he came inside me.

We sat there for a minute to calm our breathing. He moved me off his lap pulling me to the pillows with him.

He kissed my neck, my shoulder, my chest, back to my lips.

"I love you more then I ever thought possible."

"I love you too." I kissed him back deepening the kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Do you remember the way it felt?

You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves

Remind me

Yeah, Remind me

All those things that you used to do

That made me fall in love with you

Remind me, oh, baby, remind me

Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt

All those mornings I was late for work

Remind me

Oh, baby, remind me

* * *

"Morning." Edward said kisses my cheek. He was dressed for work. "I'm sorry I got to go. I'm already late." I smiled.

"Better be careful. You've been late an awful lot lately." My face went red as I thought about the last couple months and our adventure to find us again.

"Hmm, who's fault might that be this time?" He teased as he climbed back onto the bed towards me.

"I don't know what your talking about I was sleeping." I said turning a darker shade of red.

"Yes, and moaning, and touching, and grinding, and-" I cut him off pulling his lips to mine as the dream I had turned into reality that morning came crashing into my head again.

I used his tie as leverage to get him close to me. His body came down on top of mine grinding into me and letting me feel his already hard again self.

"This is what you do to me baby." I moaned. It was the only thing I could manage."God, those sounds you make."

"Better be careful or neither of us will make it to work today." I kissed his jaw line down his neck.

"That probably won't be good seeing as I have a customer to meet with and you have a meeting with the firm for a big case.

I took a deep breath knowing he was right. He groaned in defeat and moved to get off the bed.

Just as he was about to get off the bed I grabbed his tie once again.

"5 more minutes." I smiled and his lips met mine.

* * *

"You two are disgusting again." Emmett rolled his eyes. "But I'm happy for you two." I smiled and thanked him as I sat on Edwards lap at the sports bar watching the baseball game with him and the rest of our group of friends.

"I love you." I whispered into Edwards ear kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you too." He nibbled my neck and turned towards the big screen t.v. because of the gagging noises the boys were making.

"Oh leave them alone." Alice giggled.

"Hey." The voice made us all turn but only us girls probably felt like being sick.

"Um, hey Jake." Jacob stood at the side of our table staring at me. Edwards hands tightened around me.

"Can we help you?" He said in a harsh voice. I finally had gotten Edward to stop blaming himself about that whole situation but he still refused to be mad at me about it.

"I was just wondering if I could talk to Bella for a minute."

"Yea I think you should walk away now man." Emmett said looking between Jacob and Edward.

"She can make up her own mind." He said in a nasty voice giving Edward a death glare.

"No that's ok Jake. I really don't think its a good idea. I told you I can't be friends with you anymore."

"Yea because he isn't letting you."

"Well you did kiss my wife. But no I never told her she couldn't be friends with you. She did that on her own."

"You need to go now Jake." He gave a defeated look and walked away.

"I'm sorry." I said putting my head down in shame.

"Stop. Its in the past." Edward told me as he moved my face to look at him.

"Doesn't make me feel any better." I said with a shrug. "What happen, what I did, was wrong. I just don't understand how you can just forgive me. It doesn't make sense."

"Well one, I forgave you because I love you and trust you. Two, he took advantage of the fact that he knew we were in a bad time in our marriage. And three, like I said its in the past." He said kissing me.

He deserved so much better. And I still couldn't understand how he could just trust and forgive me. Not that I wanted to kiss Jacob ever, or that I ever wanted to cheat. Then or now. But it was just hard to accept I guess. He must have read in my face what I was thinking because he moved me off his lap and knelt down in front of me.

"Please stop. I love you. And I will not lose you. I came to close before and it will never happen again. I meant it seven years ago when we got married in front of everyone we know." His hand moved to his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet case.

"Edward," I whispered.

"Bella please renew our vows with me and make me the happiest man alive. Again?"

"Of course. I love you so much." He slipped the new ring onto my finger.

It out shined the old one by far but back then we were two crazy kids getting married.

"Drinks all around!" Rose shouted clapping with the rest of the bar.

"I will pass." I smiled. Everyone gave me a weird look.

"Bella you just got, what, re engaged?" Jasper said looking at the others for the right word. "And you don't want to celebrate! What are you just crazy or pregnant?" Everyone was laughing until Alice noticed the small smile that played at my lips.

"Bella?" Edward said looking at me like he had seen a ghost.

"I was going to tell you when we got home tonight. I wanted it to be a surprise. I just found out today. Its why I left work early. I had a doctors appointment for it." I said with an apologetic look towards the girls because I had lied to them on why I needed time off today. "Are you, I mean is this ok?" I asked looking back at Edward.

"Ok? This is perfect." He picked me up hugging me and burying his face into my hair and spinning. "God I love you." He kissed my lips as my feet touched the ground again.

"I love you too." I said kissing him back once again.


End file.
